


He'll keep me safe

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I’ll protect you,” Jon murmured suddenly, his voice so low that if she hadn’t been sitting next to him she never would have heard him. She blinked at him, feeling the heat in her cheeks when she saw his intense gaze on her.Well, her crush on Jon Snow just went through the roof, she thought dully.“Yeah, you go all rage kitten on that axe murderer Jon,” Theon commented brightly before he started laughing. Sansa glared at him, and then at Arya, Gendry and Robb as they followed suit.Protection Drabble Prompt





	He'll keep me safe

“You know I hate horror stories!” Sansa whined when Arya finished her story, her eyes darting all around the dark forest surrounding them. Her sister scoffed, chucking another stick on the fire.

“Don’t worry Sans,” Robb stated, his words slurred from the five beers he had drank. He rolled onto his stomach, grinning at her. “Nothing will happen to you.”

“Yes, you’ll be such a big help,” Sansa said, giving her brother a disapproving look. “I’d be safer with Theon!” she added, gesturing to where the older boy was lying sprawled on a log, a joint dangling from his lips. He gave her a salute and a wink in response to her words.

“Say the word sweetheart and I’m all yours! I can go all night for you.”

“You can’t get up off that log let alone keep your dick hard all night,” Robb snickered, laughing harder when Theon threw a large stick at him.

“I’ll protect you,” Jon murmured suddenly, his voice so low that if she hadn’t been sitting next to him she never would have heard him. She blinked at him, feeling the heat in her cheeks when she saw his intense gaze on her.

Well, her crush on Jon Snow just went through the roof, she thought dully.

“Yeah, you go all rage kitten on that axe murderer Jon,” Theon commented brightly before he started laughing. Sansa glared at him, and then at Arya, Gendry and Robb as they followed suit.

Well, she knew how to get them to stop. She turned to Jon with a bright smile and placed her hand on his thigh.

“Shall we go to bed?”

The laughter stopped abruptly and Jon spluttered around the beer can against his mouth, his hand coming up to catch the drops when they flew from his mouth as he coughed. He turned to her with wide eyes.

 _Huh. Maybe it isn’t an unrequited crush after all_.

“Eh?” Robb said after what seemed like an age of silence.

“Well,” Sansa replied. “He’s going to have to be in there to protect me isn’t he? It is rather small though. You don’t mind being cosy, do you Jon?”

“Wha…?” Jon started, staring around the camp to find matching perplexed faces as Sansa tugged him to a stand. All except Theon who smirked at him.

“Course he doesn’t mind,” Theon stated. “So long as you don’t mind him poking into your back all night.”

“Excuse me!” Robb shrieked, making everyone wince. Except Jon who was stuttering that he absolutely wouldn’t be doing such a thing to Robb's sister.

“Use protection kids!” Theon shouted as Sansa unzipped her tent.

“I have some spare!” Gendry added, followed by a yelp as Arya whacked him over the head and told him not to make empty promises.

“I hate camping!” Robb yelled at the sky.

“I seem to have grown rather fond of it myself,” she whispered as she zipped her tent up and turned to Jon, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
